


File Name: VoiceLog_TS.mp3

by sloppy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Speech Transcription, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppy/pseuds/sloppy
Summary: Shiro records a message for Earth.Now with aRussian translation!





	File Name: VoiceLog_TS.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> [noconceptoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noconceptoflife/) was darling enough to write Adam’s response to this! Thank you so much!

Transcription Details

File ID: 010-000082-1

File Name: VoiceLog_TS.mp3

Speaker: SHIROGANE, TAKASHI

Duration: 00:05:33

 

Transcription Results

[Start 00:00] [rustling]

[00:02] Hey. It’s me. [clears throat] If you’re listening to this, Dr. Holt’s probably already given you the rundown on everything. I—um… Keith’s safe. I know you’re worried about him. Except he’s not with me now, he’s with this-this secret rebellion group out somewhere and I don’t really know his exact location. But he’s safe, basically. [cuts off] Uh. Jesus. This is harder than I thought.

[00:33] I’m not sure how much detail Sam went into, so I guess I should go over the important things. I was… abducted, after Kerberos. I’m lucky I don’t remember everything. Ah, well, that’s not entirely… I remember enough. My right arm—they took it from me. Gave me another, a cybernetic one.

[01:01] I-I have to tell you, that’s not the only thing they gave me. It took me some time after I was rescued and more time on this ship until I finally realized: I hadn’t taken my meds in months. No cramps, aches, pains—nothing. I’m actually stronger than I’ve ever been. Adam… Adam, they cured me. The disease, it’s gone. All the doctors the initiative can afford and it’s a damn evil space witch that ends up finding the cure.

[01:42] Obviously, it came at a cost. But now... now it feels like I can see past this war. Past all this, like my future is my own. And you know what I see? God, Adam. I can only see you. Us.

[02:04] That day at the apartment before takeoff—I think about it all the time and what would have happened if I listened to you. We would have gone on with the wedding like we planned. We’d bribe Keith into a suit. There’d be ice cream cake at the reception. Cookies and cream. First order of business after would be to finally move out of that crappy apartment. Get a house, a good one, out in the suburbs. Would we adopt, eventually? Imagine Keith as a big brother! I’ve always wanted a girl.

[02:43] [pause]

[02:48] Do you think that’s too selfish? Thinking that way? If it is, I don’t care. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I still do. Some days it’s almost like I only miss my flesh-and-blood arm because it’s a hand that once held yours. Every night I don’t dream of you, there’s a nightmare in its place.

[03:09] You said… You said you wouldn’t wait for me, that day. Even if you didn’t mean it, or, hell, maybe you did—the Garrison ruled me dead, so I’ve heard. That-that must’ve been… I can only think of what I’d do in your place. You said you wouldn’t wait for me, so if there were—if there was another guy, after all this time… I’d understand. [scoffs] No, well, as much as I’d restrain punching the lights outta him…

[3:45] I’m sorry. It’s just—time’s passed, I know that, but I feel like I could wake up any day now to your burnt pancakes. It’s been a lifetime and it’s been a day. Missing you… it hurts more than my sickness ever did. Whether you still want me or not, I have and always will be yours, Adam. No matter—

[4:10] [knocking] [muffled speech]

[4:12] What was that? [crosstalk][4:14] No, no, I’m doing it right now. Yeah, just tell him I’ll be a minute. [laughs] Sure. What about Hunk and—oh, already? Well, I’m in the middle of it. Alright, tell the others main hangar in ten.

[4:22] Adam? Sorry, that was one of the kids, Pidge. Remember Sam had a daughter, Matt’s sister? He’s scheduled to leave for Earth today. Wait, have I even mentioned the kids yet? They’re amazing. Other adults would crumple under this kind of weight, but they’ve taken it like champs. Call them heroes. “Soldiers” leaves a bad taste in my mouth… I wouldn’t be here without them.

[4:51] [sighs] Though, you know, kids are still kids. One of them… I can see something’s—wrong. Really wrong. But it’s not like the Garrison here; every time I try to set aside time for them personally, it’s seems like an open invite for some life or death situation to eat it up, and suddenly I’ve got bigger worries on my plate. It’s as if the universe can’t be bothered to care for us as much as we care for it. I’m the last person to doubt this cause’s importance, but I’ll be the first to admit it takes more from us than it gives.

[5:25] [shuffling]

[5:26] I have to go, Adam. Please don’t worry about me. I’ll be home before you know it. You think I’d let myself die without eating your overcooked rice ever again? Yeah, right! I’m going to come home.

[5:31] Oh, by the way, this is Takashi.

[End 00:05:33]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Listening to File Name: VoiceLog_TS.mp3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081859) by [noconceptoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noconceptoflife/pseuds/noconceptoflife)




End file.
